1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to a liquid crystal panel, a TFT substrate, and the detection method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
For liquid crystal devices with large viewing angle, usually, the pixel cell is divided into a main pixel area (Main area) and a secondary pixel area (Sub area), and the voltage of the Sub area is lower than that of the Main area. Charge-sharing is a common solution to obtain such configuration. FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional pixel cell. Referring to FIG. 1, the pixel cell 100 includes a main area 101 and a sub area 102. When the scanning line (G11) provides the scanning driving signals, the transistors 103, 104 are turned on at the same time. The signal line (S11, Data) charges the pixel electrodes in the main area 101 and the sub area 102, which is indium tin oxide (ITO) film. Afterward, the scanning line (G11) stops providing the scanning driving signals. The shared scanning line (G12) provides the scanning driving signals, and the transistor 105 is turned on. The voltage-dividing capacitor (C11) connects with the pixel electrodes within the sub area 102 to share the charges of the pixel electrodes within the sub area 102 such that the voltage of the pixel electrodes within the sub area 102 may be decreased to an appropriate level In this way, the pixel electrodes in the sub area 102 may be displayed together with that of the main area 101 so as to enhance the large viewing-angle performance.
The pixel cell 100 of FIG. 1 is manufactured by 4Mask process. The voltage-dividing capacitor (C11) usually adopt MII capacitor structure. That is, the structure of the voltage-dividing capacitor (C11) includes M1 (layer-one metal), G-SiNx, Pa-SiNx, and ITO conductive film. However, with respect to the pixel cell having the MII capacitor structure, residual ITO may occur due to the ITO particle during the manufacturing process, which may results in that ITO within the sub area 102 and the ITO of the voltage-dividing capacitor (C11) are short-connected. As such, when the scanning line (G11) provides the scanning driving signals, the data line (S11) charges the pixel electrodes in the sub area 102 and the main area 101, and the voltage-dividing capacitor (C11) at the same time. When the scanning line (G11) stops providing the scanning driving signals, the common scanning line (G12) provides the scanning driving signals. As the level of the ITO of the voltage-dividing capacitor (C11) and that of the ITO of the sub area 102 are the same, the voltage-dividing capacitor (C11) may not share the charges within the sub area 102. This results in that the level of the sub area 102 may not be divided and so as to be lower down. That is, the large viewing-angle effect may not be generated. In addition, this may result in a higher brightness for the defective pixels such that the micro-bright spots may occur for medium-low grayscale, which affects the performance of the liquid crystal panel.